1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of electrical connectors. It particularly relates to the provision of semi-automatic apparatus for use in inserting contacts into resilient insert connector bodies.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Some prior art machines for use in loading contacts into resilient connector bodies or shells include devices which force the contacts into the shells. Such devices have not included opening means for gently opening the internal bores of the connector shell, extracting a part of the opening means, inserting a contact and then removing the remainder of the opening means gently to avoid harm to the connector. It is apparent, therefore, that these prior art devices are not such as to work well with certain connectors and connector shells which require gentle treatment.
Other prior art machines are known which include apparatus of use to expand the internal bores of connector shells. Contacts are inserted then in the expanded bores and the expansion apparatus is removed, allowing the internal walls of the bores to contract and hold the contacts. These prior art machines generally have not included means enabling quick insertion and removal of connector shells, rapid expansion of bores in the shells under control of an operator, nor ready insertion of contacts by application of near zero insertion forces. They do not appear to involve apparatus such as a breech lock to support adapters which retain connector shells while contacts are inserted.